Silver Blue
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: At first she's angry that her dad sends her to live with her mother, who left her, and her husband and daughter. Now, she has a new family, new friends, new sister, and a new love. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all. Troypay, Ryella


Chapter one

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Must you throw that in my face every single time?

A/N- Random idea. I ran with it. Tell me how you feel.

-----

"Hey Shar."

"Good to see ya Pay."

"Sup Pay?"

The greetings flowed around the room as Sharpay Evens entered the party of one of her friends. She gave a smile, wave, and occasionally a hug to people as she passed them, making her way towards the other side of the room searching for her friend that was throwing the party.

She spotted him by the snack table, cup in hand, full of who knows. She rolled her eyes and groaned when she saw him hitting on a freshman girl who had obviously crashed the party. She called out his name, causing him to turn suddently, his long brown hair whipping him in the face, causing him to have to spit it out of his mouth. The freshman girl next to him giggled a little.

"Hey there Shar. How ya been?" He asked, obviously already drunk.

"Steve, you saw me three hours ago." She pointed out, taking the drink for his hands.

"So you're good then?"

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She turned to the blonde preppy looking freshman she'd seen only a few times before. "Listen chica, I don't know who you are but this guy is drunk and totally just trying to get you in the sack. If I were you I'd go home, cuddle up, and read a Twilight book." _**(Sorry, I'm reading Twilight right now. I just got the book today and I'm on page 50. It's really good so I just had to put it in there.)**_

"And why should I listen to you?" The girl fought back, her breath smelling like beer.

"Because I'm older, wiser, and I can kick your ass." She smirked when she saw the girl's eyes go wide. "Now run along."

The girl huffed and left, obviously displeased. Sharpay turned to Steve now, obviously mad. "Are you nuts? You know better than to get drunk and hook up with random girls. Especially fifteen year old girls. Do you need a reminder of last time?"

Steve smirked, moving closer to her. "Yeah, but that was you. That was no freshman."

"And I've regretted it ever since."

"Okay, now play nice."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and looked as if she was about to smack him until an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her away a little. She looked up and grinned at the boy cuurently holding her. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself. What's going on?" Asked the brunette boy, his eyes darting from Sharpay to Steve, a guy he'd nener been too fond of.

"Just saving Steve here from going to hell....again."

Steve rolled his eyes, picking up and drink and taking another large gulp. "Please, if I go to hell it's for a whole lot more than just that."

Sharpay groaned. "You want to go outside?" She asked Jimmy, who's hand was still around her waist.

"Sure." He answered, grabbbing her hand and leading her outside. "So what's up?" He asked once they had sat down on the swing set outside. Steve threw a lot of parties and Jimmy and Sharpay usually ended up talking on the swings.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get away from all the maddness."

"Ha, you'd think we'd be use to it by now." He shared, starring of into the distance.

Sharpay too let her eyes wonder forward. She examined the neighborhood, the one she had grown up in. Three things always rang to mind when she thought of it. Run down, a little dangerous, and great. Yeah, they lived in one of the worst parts in Detriot. They're neighborhood wasn't exactly high class. Sharpay had always lived with her father here, so she wasn't afriad of being alone on the streets, like most girls around here. Hell, she was friends with some of the dealers on her street. She wasn't afriad of them, and she had no reason to be in her mind. She didn't know them as people who sold drugs or people who did bad things. She saw them as people trying to get by. But still, Sharpay always felt that she could live up to be more. Her father had always encouraged her to do what she loved the most. She loved dancing and singing. Growing up here, there was always someone blasting music around here. She loved just joining in and dancing along. She was perfectly content here. She loved being with her dad most of all. He was like her best friend. He understood her better than anyone. Her mom had left them when Sharpay was only ten to marry a man she'd met while on vacation. She had moved to New Mexico with him and his daughter Gabriella. She'd only met Gabriella and her mom's husband once before at their wedding several years ago, but they hardly kept in contact.

"Shar...you still with me?" Jimmy chuckled slightly, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry about that...I was just...thinking."

"Yeah, I've known you since I was three Shar. I know how you are." He smiled at her. She loved his smile. It always made her want to smile. He always had a way to cheer her up.

She grinned. "Then you know what's coming next?"

He laughed, holding out his his hands to stop her. "Please, no more races. You beat me every time."

"It's the shoes baby." Said teh athletic Sharpay, pointing to her Nikes.

"How about we talk about what's really on everyone's mind." He gave her a sideways glance and saw her nerviously fiddle with her ring.

"She started it." She fought back like a five year old.

"Yeah well did you tell your dad that, that fight got you suspended?"

"Hey, I've known Jessica bitchy Derease since I was six. He should be use to it by now."

"Pay..."

Sharpay sighed. "I'll tell him."

He noticed her head drop, slightly in shame and slightly because he knew she was upset. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder causing her to look back up to him. He gave her a small smile. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I know you don't like dissopointing your dad, but remeber that you're dad loves you. He will no matter what." He said, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled genuinly and hugged him, sitting on his lap. "I love you, you know that?"

He grinned back and smiled at his best friend and the girl who'd been like a sister to him all his life. "I know. I love you too. Now let's get you home so you can tell your dad the truth."

She sighed, standing up. "If we must."

"_We_ musn't do anything my dear." He amused. "_You_ must."

-----

"So then she pushed me and we got into a fight." Sharpay finished explaining to her dad.

"Again?" He pressed.

"Again." She conformed, head hanging low.

"Shar, you know better than this. I told you no more fighting."

"It's not like she's going to do anything to me anyways. She knows I'm stronger than her."

"Yes, and that's what I'm afraid of." Her father cried desperatly. "One of these days one of those girls are going to pull out a gun and you won't be able to defend youself. I just don't want you getting hurt. You're already hanging out with drug dealers and gangsters."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. She hated it when he threw that in her face. "I'm not the one who starts those fights. She is."

"But this is your thrid fight in the last two months Sharpay. You only have so many chances left." He reminded her.

"I know. I'm sorry, I really am. I'll try to work on it."

"That's all I ask." Her father smiled, kissing her head. "Now get some sleep okay."

"Okay, night dad." She said, hugging him goodnight. "Love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

Sharpay gave one last hug before going off to bed. She crawled into her nice warm bed, smiling brifely at the pictures on her dresser. There was a couple of her and her dad. One of tehm at Sharpay's last birthday and one taken not too long ago while on a camping trip together. There was also a couple pictures of her and Jimmy. One of them at Prom, to which they had gone together as friends, and one of them together during the summer where Jimmy was hugging her as she kissed his cheek. She always loved that picture. She turned out the lights and closed her eyes, and getting right to sleep.

----

_Okay, it's kind os a boring first chapter but it's just describing Sharpay's life. The next chapter you'll also see more about Gabriella and more about Sharpay. And incase you're wondering where Troy is, he's in New Mexico with Gabriella, Ryan (they're not related in this), Taylor, and Chad._

_And I know Sharpay is really out of character for this, Gabriella will be a little different too, but this Sharpay is a little more hardcore and tom-boyish. And don't ask why I named this Silver Blue. I kond of have no idea. I just thought of it and it sounded kinda cool. Oh, and it will probabaly tie into something with Troy and how Shar thinks his eyes are silver blue or something. I don't know yet. And also, I'm sorry for any spelling errors._

_Anyways, hope you like it, please review._

_-Lovearies._


End file.
